Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to web services. More specifically, the present invention concerns a web service platform to improve end-user monetization in a captive audience environment.
Description of the Related Art
Venues such as theme parks, cruise ships, universities, arenas, resorts, and stadiums are a popular attractions that host thousands of people on a daily basis. Most of these venues provide static paper maps or signs that are meant to allow guests to explore the venue, encourage engagement in one or more activities at the venue, and otherwise attempt to maximize enjoyment while on the premises. These venues will often have other special events such as concerts, merchandise, culinary, or souvenir sales, and other limited time or new events that are of potential interest to their visitors. It is difficult, if not impossible, to track and communicate with visitors concerning these special events when they are provided only with a paper map upon entrance into such an event. While signage, flyers, or commercials outside the venue might help communicate this information, there is no means to communicate this information in real-time, especially for last minute events and offers. Even when a venue has sufficient notice of the event such that they might be better prepared to communicate to a customer, it would require the generation of new or one-time static maps that prove wasteful in terms of initial redesign (and the resources needed for the same) in addition to requiring a further printing with the risk that the print order will be too short or in excessive.
There is a need in the art for improved customer communications. Such an improvement is needed such that venues might the overall user experience, better engage with and service customers, track customer needs, and ultimately improve monetization from the user presence at the venue.